nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Blocks (Mega Mash)
Blocks are universal objects that appear in all games of Mega Mash. General appearance Blocks appear square shaped, appearing that same shape in all zones, only having a different appearance to fit with the theme of that game. Variations There are several variations of blocks, although only basic blocks can be pushed around and used as a weight on switches. Basic blocks Basic blocks are the most basic of blocks and are common objects in levels of Mega Mash. Appearance Basic blocks appear to be made of wood in Carrot Story and Blast-Man Joe, and metal in Xolstar 3. Game information Basic blocks are very light, as Joe can push them, as well as the Xolstar. Fluffykins is the only character in Mega Mash capable of picking up basic blocks, able to pick them up by pressing the spacebar when near one. He carries them on his head, and can unload them again by pressing . Basic blocks are mainly used used to put pressure on switches, and sometimes as platforms. In Carrot Story they are once used as a shield against spike heads, and used for other purposes in other parts of Mega Mash. Wall blocks Wall blocks are the most common type of block in Mega Mash. Appearance Wall blocks vary in colour, depending on zones. Game information Wall blocks make up the walls and platforms of the levels of Mega Mash. They cannot be destroyed nor moved. The wall blocks in Carrot Story are yellow, the ones in Blast-Man Joe are light blue. Xolstar 3 does not have any types of wall blocks. The wall blocks in Balloon are seen only twice, and are coloured pink with lines diagonally down it. Wall blocks in Smash are dark blue. Nitrometetris doesn't have any blocks, as none are seen. Ninja has dark blue blocks which will rebound bullets. These blocks are used in some Xolstar 3 levels to destroy asteroids. In some Carrot Story levels which have Nitrometris blocks, the player has to sometimes make a row of Nitrometris blocks then exit the level. Turning off the switch will turn the Nitrometris blocks into Carrot Story blocks. Special blocks Special blocks are special types of Blocks which perform different actions. They are not commonly encountered, and act different from each other. Spring blocks Spring platforms are interactive objects in Carrot Story. Appearance When coiled, the block is half red, half golden yellow. When uncoiled, the block appears larger, and the coil can be seen. The coil is also golden yellow, while the red half of the block appears elevated. Game information Spring platforms are platforms that, when touched by an object (or player), will bounce it back farther in the direction it came from. Spring platforms have a yellow base and a red pad, which will bounce the player up. Blue spring blocks Blue spring blocks are one-time appearing blocks in Mega Mash. Appearance Blue spring blocks are blocks coloured blue, appearing dark blue with blue outlines, with a blue spring in the middle. Game information This blue block will transform into a spring block when the zone it is in is transformed into the Carrot Story zone. The block is not that different from other blocks, as the blue block can be moved around like usual blocks. They are indestructible, even by bombs. Category:Mega Mash Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists